1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock of a door, a window or such like with a basic lock and at least an auxiliary locking device, as well as at least a first actuation arrangement for locking the lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some countries it is customary to use a thumb activated handle set for pulling back the latch. For locking the door a round cylinder is used as a rule. Unlocking is also performed by way of the round cylinder. If such locks are to be expanded by an auxiliary locking device the force that can be introduced by way of the thumb activated door handle or the round cylinder is not enough to lock out the auxiliary locking device(s). It is aggravating in addition that it is usual in these countries to turn the cylinder only approximately 90° while in other countries, in which auxiliary locking devices are more customary, a cylinder can be turned by 720° to extend the auxiliary locking device(s) and the bolt of a basic lock.